Help from Genma
by BaskingInTheSunshine
Summary: Sakura goes to Genma for help with her "problem", because Ino dares her to. Main is KakaSaku, with some GenmaxIno at the end. Rated to be safe. Criticism and or praise accepted. Enjoy!


Sakura quietly rapped on Genma's door, stepping back to wait for him to answer. She bit her lip in anxiety as she waited for the door to open. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She was going to kill Ino for daring her to ask Genma to help her with her "problem".

It wasn't a "problem" per say for Sakura, but just a dilemma of her falling in love with men that would never take any notice of her. She sighed as she thought of her secret love interest. Her former sensei.

This was different than when she had been in love with Sasuke. Hell, her "love" for Sasuke wasn't even love, it was just an obsession. But this feeling she had whenever she was around Kakashi or even just thinking about him or listening or speaking about him, this fluttering in her stomach at the mere mention of his name-this was real.

Sakura didn't even know when she had fallen for the Copy Ninja. Her love for the ambiguous ninja crept up on her slowly, like a flower in bloom. She didn't even realize she was attracted to him until he had her pinned underneath him in a sparring match, a blush painting her cheeks as she made up an excuse to leave quickly, leaving a smirking silver haired man in the training grounds-not that she had any idea that he knew exactly what he did to her.

When she finally realized that she was in love with Kakashi, she felt as if someone had slapped her in the face. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it sooner and tried to prevent herself from falling for him. And then the despair set in, knowing that her love was undoubtedly unrequited. How could someone of his stature, of his worth, ever want someone like her?

Pulling herself away from her buzzing thoughts, Sakura rapped on Genma's door again, more harshly this time so as to make sure her presence was known. Her cheeks reddened as the door opened a few seconds later, realizing that she was indeed going through with this.

"Pinky! What can I do for ya?" Genma's smooth voice asked from the doorway, a smirk on his face as he looked Sakura up and down.

Sakura's already reddened cheeks darkened further, as she cleared her throat. "Um, I need your help," she stated, her right hand twisting the end of her shirt in nervousness.

"Oh?" Genma asked, interest piqued.

"Um, well, um," Sakura stuttered, unsure how to proceed. She took a deep breath and continued, much calmer than before, getting straight to the point. "Look, Ino dared me to ask you for help."

"With what exactly?" he inquired, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well, you see, I sorta have this crush, and Ino believes I need to do something already to tell him my feelings, but I don't know how to tell him, or at least even get him to notice me, and since you know him best-"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on for a minute there," Genma interrupted. "Who is it exactly that you're in love with?"

Sakura's eyes widened and Genma chuckled.

"Come on, this isn't just a crush is it?" Sakura shook her head no. "Then who is it?"

"Kakashi," Sakura mumbled, looking away from his face.

Genma lips broke out into a grin. He knew that Hatake had the hots for his former female student yet was unwilling to act upon those feelings, and this gave him the perfect chance to help his buddy out.

"I have the perfect plan," he stated, chuckling when Sakura looked back at him in apprehension at the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Pig! This is way too short! And way too revealing!" Sakura whined from across the room, trying to pull down the short white number Ino had loaned her, as well as trying to keep her breasts from spilling out of the dress.

The dress Ino had loaned her was not what Sakura would wear at all. It was a halter dress, dipping very low in the back, stopping just above her derriere. It left all of her back open, the sides of the dress stopping at the edge of her breasts. The front of the dress was v-cut, her breasts threatening to spill out, only held up due to the dress being a halter. The v-cut of the dress stopped about an inch above her belly button, giving the dress a cinched look, gathering in an oval shape, right above her hips. The dress was also skin tight, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. The bottom of the dress stopped just under Sakura's ass, and because the dress was white, skin tight, and so little, Sakura couldn't wear underwear. She felt like a whore. To complete the look, Sakura was wearing six inch peep toe heels. She was very uncomfortable, and Ino was reveling in Sakura's discomfort.

"Ino! Are you sure I have to dress this, hookerish?" she grimaced.

"Yes, Forehead, now shut up!" Ino yelled back. "If you want Kakashi to take the bait, you have to show him a little bit of the goods!"

"Ugh! I'm not a prostitute, Ino," Sakura grumbled, finishing up her makeup, the only thing she could control.

Ino was dressed similarly, if not more provocatively than Sakura, in a bright yellow mini mesh dress that was strapless and equally as short as Sakura's dress. She wore a strapless black bandeau bra and black boyshorts underwear underneath, leaving some of her dignity, if she had any at all, in tact. She paired her show-all dress with simple matching neon yellow pumps.

The plan was for the two girls to come to the bar, and occasional club (on Friday nights-which was tonight), and to grab the attention of any and all males as they danced. Kakashi would be with Genma, so he would hear firsthand how his former student was being talked about, by Genma and other surrounding males; according to Genma, Kakashi would step in and whisk Sakura away before Genma even had the chance to saunter up to Sakura himself.

Sakura hoped this plan would work, otherwise she would kill Ino for making her wear such a trashy dress.

"Kakashi, loosen up!" Genma yelled over the loud music in the bar turned club, slapping the Copy Ninja on the back. "We're here to have fun! Not mope over the attention that your former female student is getting from the males."

Kakashi sent a dark look at Genma at the last statement, huffing in response and rolling his uncovered eye.

"Man, I'm surprised you haven't hit that already," Genma hummed, sipping his sake, eyes on Sakura as she danced. Genma smirked as he snuck a glance at Kakashi, seeing the hardened look in his eye as he watched Sakura dance with the male population around her. "And you'd have an advantage too, you know, being her ex-sensei and all," Genma said, laying it on thick.

"Shut up," Kakashi practically growled, the sake in his cup threatening to spill over as he almost slammed it down on the table in front of them.

"Man, what I wouldn't do to get a piece of that-"

"Don't talk about her like that," snapped Kakashi, a little bit too harshly in Genma's opinion.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Genma asked, egging him on.

Kakashi downed the rest of his sake and stood up from the table, making his way towards where Sakura was dancing. Genma saw him tap Sakura's current dance partner on the shoulder, intruding on their dance, and effectively stealing Sakura away. Genma and Ino connected eyes and smirked to each other.

Mission accomplished.

"Care to explain why you interrupted my dance?" Sakura asked cooly, wrapping her hands around Kakashi's neck, her inner self melting into a puddle as Kakashi put his hands on her waist.

Kakashi only grunted in response, his lone eye staring dangerously at her as she pressed herself closer to his body. "What are you doing, Sakura?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura replied, looking up into his eye innocently.

"You know exactly what you're doing," he murmured huskily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "This dress, those heels, you dancing with all these boys-this isn't you, Sakura," he breathed on her face, having pulled away from her ear.

The music pounding, her ears ringing, Sakura pulled away from Kakashi's hold and huffed, narrowing her eyes at his form.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do to get you to notice me?" Sakura sputtered, crossing her arms under her bust, only creating a more pleasant view of her breasts as they were pushed together.

Kakashi groaned to himself, trying to control himself. He breathed hard through his mask, pulling Sakura towards him again while soflty uttering, "And why is that? You have my attention now, although you already had it before."

Sakura blushed at his second statement, stuttering out, "Isn't it obvious?"

Kakashi tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, whispering, "Isn't what obvious?" Kakashi stared at Sakura, noting how her blush only enhanced the color of her jade eyes. His own stomach twisted, having already come to his own conclusion, hoping he was right in his assumption as to what Sakura's actions meant.

"Please don't make me say it," Sakura mumbled looking down, her already blushing cheeks getting darker by the second.

"Please do," Kakashi whispered, his face close as he looked down at Sakura. Hope churning in his stomach, Kakashi lifted Sakura's face so that they were eyelevel, his eye searching hers to confirm his conclusion.

"I-I'm in love with you," she stammered.

Kakashi let out the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, his stance relaxing as he chuckled. Sakura quirked an eyebrow, and Kakashi said, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Before Sakura could respond, warm lips met hers in a soft kiss, eliciting a gasp from the pink-haired kunoichi, as she realized his mask was gone, allowing Kakashi's tongue to slip in easily. Sakura eagerly responded, her arms tightening around Kakashi's neck, his hands rubbing circles along her jaw as they kissed. Kakashi pulled away, his hands moving to grasp her waist as he leaned his forehead against Sakura's, breathing arduously, leaving Sakura dizzy with desire from their kiss.

No one in the mob of people around them seemed to notice the pair, save for a few males who were hoping to sneak in a dance and maybe cop a feel of the pink-haired beauty, their dreams getting crushed at the sight of the couple before them.

"I'm in love with you as well, in case that kiss didn't tell you," Kakashi murmured, kissing her chastely on the lips and pulling back to smile at her.

Sakura's heart fluttered, and her smile in response to Kakashi's words lit up her whole face. "Want to get out of here?" she breathed, confidence found now that she knew her affections were finally returned.

"Way ahead of you," Kakashi answered, a flutter of leaves swirling in their departure once his words were said.

"You owe me fifty bucks, Yamanaka," Genma stated with a smirk as he swallowed his sake.

"Wha?" a tipsy Ino replied. "I said they would kiss once they revealed their feelings for each other!"

"Yeah," Genma conceded, "but I said they would not only kiss, but leave the bar together as well. Fork it over."

"Ugh," Ino grumbled as she searched her purse for the money, smirking as a thought crossed her mind. "You know, Genma..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" he pushed, taking a drink.

"If Sakura ever finds out _you_ were the one who picked out that trashy dress, she'll kick your ass to Suna."

Genma paled and coughed on his sake, stuttering out, "Never mind, keep the money if that's what it takes for you to not reveal that little piece of information."

Ino giggled moving closer to Genma and pressing herself to him as she giggled, "Well, it could, but maybe if you do a little something else for me..."

Genma smirked at the blonde's innuendo. Guess matchmakers got lucky as well.


End file.
